Drabble Harry Potter
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Ensemble de drabbles HP avec différents couples et thèmes.
1. 5 Cuillères d'Asphodèle en Poudre

**Titre : 5 cuillères d'Asphodèle en Poudre**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Fiction Concours, Drabble**

**Rated : T**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Couple : Severus/Harry**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Je rentrai dans le cachot lugubre, je pris place devant le bureau et j'attendis ton arrivée. Comme à chaque fois que je passais la porte de cette pièce froide et sombre, je fixais mes pensées sur une chiffre. Le 5. 5 cuillères asphodèle en poudre ! C'était la seule chose qui comptait.**

**Lorsque ton grand corps sculpté par des années de pratiques de l'art des potions apparu, ta cape virevoltant autours de toi, je me concentrai encore plus. 5 cuillères d'asphodèle en poudre. 5 cuillères.**

**Ton visage pâle et hautain, tes yeux cernés de noirs, tes cheveux noirs tombant sur tes épaules, tout en toi attirait mon regard. Mais je ne pouvais te regarder. Je ne devais te regarder.**

**Tu t'approchais ensuite de moi et posas un chaudron, ainsi qu'une feuille sur mon pupitre. Je devais préparer une potion d'allégresse. Comme toujours. 5 cuillères d'asphodèle en poudre. Tu t'assis voluptueusement en face de moi, et me regarde faire.**

**Lorsqu'il était temps, je versai une cuillère, deux cuillères, trois cuillères, quatre cuillères ...**

**Tes yeux se posèrent sur moi, et ton souffle chaud se rapprocha. Ton corps était tout près du mien, je sentais ta chaleur contre ma peau et ta respiration dans mon cou. Tu me faisais perdre la tête. Un élan, un baiser, une étreinte.**

**Nous fûmes interrompu par les bulles s'échappant de mon chaudron. "Encore raté, Potter, il faut 5 cuillères d'asphodèle en poudre. Vous allez être obligé de revenir demain" murmuras-tu en souriant. Je capturais tes lèvres une dernière fois avant de partir.**

**Vivement demain.**


	2. Hedwige

**Titre : Hedwige**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Drabble (Concours)**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : K**

**Couple : Draco/Harry**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Un bruissement d'ailes frémit dans le vent, le cri lointain d'une chouette faisait écho aux hululements de la volière. Je regardais par la fenêtre les yeux embrumés des larmes qui ne voulaient plus sortir. **

**Je détournai la tête du spectacle des rapaces dans la nuit et sentis ton souffle dans mon coup. Tu étais venu me rejoindre, comme toujours. Alors que mes lèvres rejoignaient les tiennes, tu m'enlaçai tendrement. Comme j'étais bien dans tes bras !**

**Je fis glisser ma nuque sur ton épaule et me laissai aller à la tristesse qui envahissait mon cœur chaque nuit. Tes mains se posèrent tendrement sur mon ventre gonflé et les miennes les rejoignirent bientôt. Dans mon corps battait chaque seconde le cœur d'un nouvel être.**

**Les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je pensais à elle. Ma première amie, ma confidente, celle qui fut toujours là et qui m'avait quitté au début de l'année. Mes yeux clignèrent et cherchèrent le petit monument érigé en son honneur. **

**Tu vis mon désarroi et pris ma main pour m'amener là où je voulais tant aller. Quelques pas dans la paille sèche et les bruissements d'ailes, nos talons résonnant sur les pavés de pierre et nous retrouvâmes le petit sanctuaire à son hommage. **

**Je m'agenouillai précautionneusement et posai mon front contre le marbre immaculé. Les perles salées envahirent bientôt mon visage et tu restais en retrait, me regardant de tes prunelles d'orage gorgées d'amour. Je te faisais de la peine, je le savais.**

**De longues minutes passaient, durant lesquelles je me remémorais les moments passés avec elle. Lorsque mes larmes tarirent, je me relevai, chancelant et me jetais dans tes bras. Tu caressais lentement mes cheveux et alors que tu me sentais trembler contre toi, j'enfouis mon visage dans ton cou. **

**Tu relevai mon menton, fixai mes yeux de ton regard d'onyx, posai tes mains sur mon ventre. Et mon cœur battit si fort lorsque tu murmuras « Mon Amour, ce sera une fille et nous l'appellerons Hedwige ».**


	3. Magie

-1**Titre : Magie**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Drabble **

**Rated : K**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Couple : Draco/Harry**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Depuis 6 ans, j'ai cru connaitre la Magie. L'observer d'abord, la côtoyer ensuite, l'apprivoiser, et enfin la pénétrer pour vivre à travers elle. Mais ce n'est que depuis un mois que je connais la magie.**

**L'observer d'abord, au clair de lune, tout en haut d'une tour, les mains blanches et les joues humides de larmes.  
>La côtoyer ensuite, lui parler au fil des jours, partager des rires et des joies avec elle, lui redonner peu à peu le sourire.<br>L'apprivoiser, pour la faire venir me trouver, au lieu de rester seule à pleurer en haut d'une tour, l'enlacer et la rassurer sur ses doutes et ses peurs, essuyer ses larmes et peu à peu les empêcher de couler.  
>La pénétrer enfin, s'unir avec elle, par la passion d'un baiser et la puissance d'une étreinte.<br>Vivre à travers elle, vivre pour elle, vivre avec elle.**

**Car ma Magie à moi, s'appelle Harry.**


	4. Drabble Musicaux

**Titre : Drabble Musicaux **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : T on va dire**

**Couple : Various**

**Résumé : Des drabble écrits le temps d'une chanson =)**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

**Note : Merci à ma béta, Terra-of-Lys**

* * *

><p><strong>Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc (3:43)<strong>

**James/Teddy**

Le rire de James raisonna glacial à ses oreilles. Il riait de lui, se moquait une fois de plus, de sa différence, de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il était. Le monde s'écroulait encore autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de tomber, tomber dans un puits sans fond et seul le réconfort apaisant de la seringue pleine qui brillait sur la table basse parvint à lui faire oublier un instant, une heure peut-être la douleur qui consumait son cœur. L'aiguille passa sa peau, piqûre précise à travers le pli de son coude, et le fluide rejoignit ses veines, le brûlant, corrosif comme de l'acide. Il lâcha le garrot qu'il tenait entre ses dents et expira enfin. Son esprit s'échappait déjà au pays des songes, où James le serrait au creux de ses bras, où James s'emparait de ses hanches et les collaient aux siennes, où James bloquait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et le baisait.

* * *

><p><strong>Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Men (4:15)<strong>

**Théo/Blaise**

La pression montait. Son cœur battait si fort. Ce serait la première fois. Il avança d'un pas hésitant sur la piste de danse. Alors que les premières notes d'un morceau rythmé pénétraient ses oreilles, son corps commença à onduler. Ses mouvements dé-coordonnés au début se précisèrent et quand le refrain éclata dans la boîte de nuit, il ferma les paupières et lâcha prise. Il perdait le contrôle, ses hanches se balançaient en rythme contre celles d'un inconnu qui semblait fort à son aise. Ses mains caressant lascivement son torse furent bientôt rejointes par les paumes chocolat de son bel inconnu. Il avait envie de danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, plaqué à ce corps ferme et puissant. Il échangea un regard de braise avec l'homme contre lui et perdit le contrôle. Il voulait tourner, voltiger, s'envoler et s'envoyer en l'air.

* * *

><p><strong>Adele - Someone Like You (4:45)<strong>

**Sirius/Lucius**

Les longs doigts pâles effleuraient tendrement les touches du piano du grand salon du manoir. Sirius regardait pensivement les mains qui le caressaient d'habitude, offrir leurs bons soins au bel instrument noir mat. Appuyé négligemment sur son coude, il oublia un moment tout ce qui l'entourait, se concentrant uniquement sur la douce mélodie qui s'échappait du piano à queue. La mélopée que Lucius jouait pour lui était lente mais intense. Les notes se succédaient avec langueur, s'imposant les unes après les autres dans la puissance d'un accord grave. C'était beau, c'était pur, ça sonnait comme l'amour qu'il lui portait, comme la tendresse qu'ils partageaient au creux de leur lit. Sirius inspirait en rythme avec la pulsation harmonieuse. Il se sentait tellement bien, à sa place, apaisé par la musique que son amant jouait pour lui. À cet instant, il était unique à ses yeux, il le savait. À travers son regard habité qui parcourait tantôt les touches, tantôt sa partition, Sirius captait toute la passion que le blond mettait à jouer pour lui. La chanson touchait à sa fin quand le brun s'approcha langoureusement pour voler un baiser sucré à l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>BOSS All Star - Freestyle (4:06)<strong>

**Fred/Lee**

Les applaudissements raisonnaient dans le stade. Le public tapait des pieds, augmentant d'intensité à mesure que les joueurs devenaient agressifs. La batte entre les doigts, Fred arpentait le terrain. La rage au ventre, il voulait faire regretter à ces enfoirés de Serpentard d'avoir blessé leur attrapeur. Seul contre trois joueurs adverses, il se lança à l'assaut. La batte fendit l'air, expédiant un cognard en direction de Marcus Flint qui tomba de son balai. Un sourire goguenard déforma le beau visage du rouquin qui échangea un regard complice avec son jumeau qui sévissait plus loin. Au loin, à travers le brouhaha du stade, il percevait la voix vibrante et rauque de Lee. L'agressivité dans ses commentaires mit du baume au cœur à Fred qui redoubla d'efforts. Il gardait en tête leur projet pour fêter la victoire à leur façon. Seuls, après le match, ils iraient voler distraitement dans la nuit et s'embrasseraient sous la lune. Fred inspira à fond et se relança à la poursuite de l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Il allait leur faire mordre la poussière !

* * *

><p><strong>Boney M - Daddy Cool (3:28)<strong>

**Abraxas/Orion**

Orion frappa doucement à la porte de l'atelier de potion de son amant. Dans ses moments de solitude où il préparait des potions, il n'aimait pas être dérangé… À moins que ce soit pour ce genre de raison. Le brun se glissa lentement par la porte entrouverte en prenant garde à ne pas la faire grincer. Il parcourut la pièce à pas de loups pour ne pas déranger son tendre blond qui préparait une potion anti-cuite, s'il ne se trompait pas à l'odeur. Les volutes de fumée qui se dégageaient du chaudron et la concentration crispaient son beau visage et recouvraient son front d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui le rendait absolument irrésistible. Orion se colla au dos de son amant, frottant son érection dans le creux de ses reins. Il avait envie de lui. Il passa une main par le col de sa chemise et l'entrouvrit pour donner de l'air à Abraxas qui devait avoir tellement chaud au milieu des bulles et des bouillons de sa potion. Langoureusement, il lécha sa nuque et murmura à son oreille quelques mots… Étrangement, Brax abandonna instantanément sa potion pour se consacrer à un autre art dont il avait le secret !

* * *

><p><strong>Marilyn Manson - Last Day on Earth (4:26)<strong>

**Harry/Draco**

Harry était désespérément accroché à un morceau du pont qui s'était effondré sous ses pieds. Le Lord avait réussi. Il l'avait retrouvé et il allait finalement réussir à le tuer. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ses doigts éraflés se coupaient contre le granit et sa paume glissait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Sa baguette avait rejoint le fond de la rivière en contre bas et il était pris au piège. Il hurlait, hurlait de toutes ses forces, déchirant ses cordes vocales. Sa voix rauque retentissait dans la gorge sous ses pieds et se répandait, déformée par l'écho à travers les collines aux alentours. Ses poumons le brûlaient tant l'air froid de l'hiver s'insinuait dans sa trachée. Il suffoquait. Crier ne servirait à rien. Il allait mourir ici, seul. Et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers le beau visage pâle, les deux yeux gris qui le caressaient du regard, les cheveux blonds soyeux qui effleuraient son ventre lorsqu'ils s'aimaient, ses bras fins mais puissants qui l'étreignaient en silence. Soudain, il lâcha prise et tomba dans le vide. Lentement, il vit sa vie défiler. Et la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It (3:23)<strong>

**Ron/Blaise**

Ron courait. Il courait à perdre haleine. Sa main entourait fermement celle de Blaise qui le suivait tant bien que mal. Il regarda un instant en arrière et éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter. Essoufflé, il vola un baiser tendre à son amour et lui lança un clin d'œil amusé avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Brusquement, il pénétra dans l'eau fraiche du lac. Son torse nu aspergé d'eau claire ruisselait de millions de gouttelettes qui firent défaillirent Blaise. Son membre gonflé déformant son maillot, il se précipita en direction de la berge, prit appui sur le ponton avant de plonger avec fracas. Il éclaboussa partout et dût s'ébrouer en sortant la tête de l'eau. Il avait ramassé un Strangulot qui s'accrochait férocement à son nez. Ron éclata de rire et se débarrassa du nuisible d'un sort informulé. Fougueusement, il s'approcha de Blaise et ravit ses lèvres. Leurs érections s'effleurèrent quand ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. Un sortilège de Tête en Bulle et les deux amants disparurent un moment de la surface de la terre…

* * *

><p><strong>Kanye West - Stronger (4:26)<strong>

**Severus/Sirius **

Sirius envoya un coup violent qui atterrit dans son abdomen. Snape courba le dos et ne put esquiver un direct du gauche qui décrocha sa mâchoire. Il ne put que parer le second coup en levant sa garde. Sirius s'acharna pourtant, enchaînant droite et gauche avec rage. Il voulait le faire tomber le premier, mais Severus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se redressa et s'élança pour prendre la nuque de Black dans sa prise. Il prit appui sur les cordes pour maintenir la soumission. Le brun essayait de briser la prise mais il ne pouvait que gigoter lamentablement en donnant des coups de pieds à tort et à travers. Enfin, il tapa trois fois au sol, signifiant qu'il abandonnait. Severus lâcha sa prise et profita de l'étourdissement de Sirius pour l'enfourcher et bloquer son abdomen entre ses cuisses. Black respirait fort, gêné par la promiscuité de Severus qui l'excitait beaucoup trop. « Je te l'avais dis, même avec tes jeux de Moldus barbares, je serais toujours le plus fort ! » Et il l'embrassa, mordant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

* * *

><p><strong>Children Of Bodom - Oops I Did it Again (3:22)<strong>

**Scorpius/Albus**

Scorpius prévint une dernière fois Albus que s'il s'obstinait, il défoncerai**t** la porte. Le brun se conforta dans sa bouderie et ne daigna pas répondre. Scorpius, rendu fou par le mutisme de son amour, se jeta contre le battant de bois. Furieusement, il recommença jusqu'à ce que la serrure cède et qu'il jaillisse dans la petite chambre, couvert de sueur, les cheveux défaits. Albus fit mine de l'ignorer encore. Mais Scorpius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se jeta sur son amant et ravit sa bouche avec fougue. Il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour suçoter sa langue avec délice. Incapable de rester impassible plus longtemps, Albus entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la place à la ferveur du blond qui semblait décidé à la dévorer. Il ne put que gémir en réponse à son baiser, se laissant petit à petit envahir par la chaleur qui s'insinuait dans son ventre. À bout de souffle, abandonnant ses bonnes résolutions, il ne put que murmurer : « Sco', baise-moi ! ». Le blond avait encore gagné !

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip - Heavy Cross (4:03)<strong>

**Charlie/Harry**

Charlie enfourcha son balai et décolla. Il avait libéré ses cheveux et les mèches rousses voletant dans le soleil couchant lui donnaient un air espiègle proprement délicieux. Harry décolla à son tour, frappant fort la terre sous ses pieds pour rejoindre son amant dans le ciel. Mais le fourbe accélérait. Le brun dut pousser son vieil Éclair de Feu pour rattraper Charlie qui filait déjà vers l'horizon. Le vent dans ses cheveux pénétrait sous ses vêtements, glaçant sa peau qui frissonnait déjà de désir. Harry pressa l'allure pour rejoindre son aimé qui l'attendait au dessus d'un arbre. Dès qu'il se posa sur la branche près de la cime, Charlie enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour le plaquer contre lui. Dans l'ombre de la nuit qui tombait lentement, il l'embrassa fiévreusement. Et puis sa robe tomba à terre, Charlie se collant avec délice à cette peau halée qu'il voulait goûter. Il laissa glisser sa bouche le long de sa gorge, découvrant peu à peu tout son corps de sa langue inquisitrice. « Il se fait tard, Harry, rentrons ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =) <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer d'autres couples en commentaires !**


End file.
